


Just Ride

by translorastyrell (nerddowell)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Topping from the Bottom, crygasm, this is filth that's all i can say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/translorastyrell
Summary: 'You wish me to - top, as you put it? To be the dominant one?''I don't know if Iwishit, I was justexpectingit, but - yeah, I guess so.' Renly's blush intensifies, and Oberyn presses lazy, slow kisses to his throat, following the trail of freckles and moles up to his jawbone.'You do not think I can be dominant with your cock in me?'Oberyn fucks the boy and makes him cry.The PWP follow-up tothe daily grind.





	Just Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'ed and also written on my phone in between job interviews so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Incredibly unsubtle title from _Ride_ by Lana Del Rey.

Oberyn has always enjoyed taking a hard cock as much as he has being the one to fuck his partner; he loves to tease, to push the limits of his own endurance as well as that of his partner. He also loves to be unpredictable, both in and outside of the bedroom; very few of his conquests ever expect him to be the one to be rolled over and fucked, and whilst it doesn't surprise him - he doesn't tend to give off submissive or 'bottom' vibes - it doesn't mean he doesn't wish, occasionally, when faced with someone he had been sure would want to claim him as thoroughly as they wished to be claimed, to not have to _fight_ for it.

Renly is no different. When Oberyn reaches between his own legs with his slicked fingers, the boy sits up beneath him, blue eyes wide.

'I - I thought-'

'What did you think, sweet boy?' Oberyn asks, stroking Renly's cheek with his thumb. The boy shivers at the light touch, his mouth falling open temptingly, and Oberyn runs his thumb over the full, bitten bottom lip, imagines it's the tip of his cock. Lust curls in his stomach.

'Well, I thought - I figured you'd want _me_ to - you don't seem the type.'

'No?' Oberyn asks, as he runs his thumb over Renly's lip again. 'What do I seem the type for?'

'Topping,' Renly says bluntly, that delicious blush spreading from his cheeks to the middle of his chest. Oberyn can't help but follow it with his fingers, then his lips; Renly arches into the brush of Oberyn's mouth over his breastbone, and Oberyn smiles.

'You wish me to - top, as you put it? To be the dominant one?'

'I don't know if I _wish_ it, I was just _expecting_ it, but - yeah, I guess so.' Renly's blush intensifies, and Oberyn presses lazy, slow kisses to his throat, following the trail of freckles and moles up to his jawbone.

'You do not think I can be dominant with your cock in me?'

Renly doesn't speak, but the answer is right there in his doubtful expression. Oberyn grins. He also never backs down from a challenge, and Renly has very clearly thrown down the gauntlet. He reaches between his legs again, rubs a slicked finger over his hole; Renly lets out a whimpering noise and clutches at his arm.

'P-please,' he half-begs, 'let me,' and Oberyn smirks, passing him the lube wordlessly. Renly coats his fingers clumsily and then reaches down, stroking over Oberyn's entrance before slowly pushing his finger past the first ring of muscle. Oberyn moans, low and throaty and encouraging, and presses back onto Renly's finger.

'More,' he tells him, _demands_ , really, and Renly groans before working a second finger into him, crooking them to stroke over his prostate. Oberyn gives another deep, rumbling moan, and rolls his hips eagerly for more. Renly's eyes are dark and hungry on his face, drinking in Oberyn's slack expression of lust; he crooks his fingers again, watching the liquid rolling of Oberyn's hips, the opening of his mouth on moans and sighs of pleasure.

'Now your cock,' Oberyn growls, and Renly whimpers again, eyes wide. He pulls his fingers out, spreading the rest of the lubricant over his cock, before Oberyn positions himself and slides down onto him in one smooth movement until Renly is buried balls-deep inside him.

Oberyn sighs softly and starts to move, lazy, torturously slow rocks of his hips, Renly tensing and whining underneath him. He tries to move, to buck his hips, to make Oberyn move faster; Oberyn shoots out a hand to pin him by the throat, nevertheless gentle and tender, and rides Renly's cock all the slower for his impatience.

' _Please_ ,' Renly gasps, hands fluttering over Oberyn's thighs like nervous butterflies, 'more, fuck, faster, anything-'

'Hmm, I do not think so,' Oberyn grins, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening on a moan as he presses down again; 'I am enjoying myself as it is. And this is what you wished for, is it not? Me to be in control?'

'You're killing me,' Renly gasps, and Oberyn laughs.

'Is that so? Perhaps I may indulge you after all,' he says with a wicked grin, and speeds up, leaning forwards slightly to support himself on his hands.

He keeps Renly pinned as he rolls his hips and rides him hard, throwing his head back and letting out husky moans and exclamations of pleasure as Renly struggles and bucks beneath him. Renly grips his waist desperately, trying to take control of Oberyn's movements; Oberyn laughs, breathless, shaking his head.

'Ah-ah, sweetheart,' he pants, slapping Renly's hands away, 'you're getting what you asked for. In fact,' he grins slyly. 'I think we're going to add a little something.' He climbs out of Renly's lap and reaches up to the bed frame, pulling out a pair of fabric bindings and tying his wrists in place above his head. Renly's eyes widen, tugging at the restraints, and he groans. Oberyn grins, eyes sparkling wickedly, and slides back down onto him, resuming the lazy, gentle pace from before.

' _Please_ ,' Renly begs, biceps flexing as he pulls at the restraints again. Oberyn hums thoughtfully.

'Hmm... No.'

Renly moans desperately, struggling again, and Oberyn laughs as he keeps up the deliberately teasing pace, relishing the slow drag of Renly's cock over his prostate. To Renly's eyes, he's maintaining a steely control over his own body, the bursts of pleasure as he fucks himself on the boy's hard cock barely affecting him; in truth, Oberyn is wanting to go cross-eyed with lust and fuck himself frantically until he cums just as badly as Renly does, but that isn't their bargain. He'd promised to have the boy _crying_ for him. So the pace remains slow, languid, gentle, and he listens to Renly's needy whimpering like it's music to his ears. (It is.)

He takes pity - such as it is - on Renly a moment later, speeding up again; he even allows the boy to chase his own pleasure, fucking Oberyn eagerly, bucking his hips underneath him to force his cock deeper. Oberyn throws his head back and moans, digging his fingernails into Renly's chest as he rides him hard, paying close attention to the trembling of the boy's body under his. Renly is getting close, judging by the crease in his brow and the harsh breathing; he cries out as Oberyn slams his hips down again with a groan, curses and pleas spilling from his lips as he arches.

' _Fuck_ , gods, _please_ \- I'm gonna cum, please, _please_ , I'm gonna-'

'I do not think so,' Oberyn says, and stops abruptly.

Renly lets out a wail of anger, shaking there on the bed from the sudden lack of stimulation when he had been _so close_ , and glares at him furiously. Oberyn just smirks back, one hand lazily stroking his own cock and the other carding gently through the boy's sweaty hair.

'Trust me, darling,' he purrs, 'the delay makes it all the better.'

Renly just growls under his breath, snapping his hips up again and making Oberyn's breath catch in his throat. Oberyn stares down at him, eyes wide and dark with arousal, and curls his lip.

'If you test me, I will ride you to the edge five times or more and perhaps not let you finish at all,' he threatens darkly.

Renly looks like he considers, for a moment, arguing back; he glowers, face flushed, and grumbles before giving in with rather poor grace.

'Fine.'

'I thought so,' Oberyn retorts archly. Once the trembling in Renly's limbs subsides, he begins to move again, slow, sinuous rolls of his hips, stirring the hard cock inside him and allowing his eyes to drift shut in pleasure. Renly babbles curses and pleas beneath him, arching and struggling against his bindings; it's addictive, this feeling of power even in the 'submissive' role. Renly's desperation only adds fuel to the fire; the boy is beautiful like this, tears coming to his eyes and face in an agony of bliss.

Oberyn leans down to kiss him, tangling a hand in his hair and stroking the corner of his jaw with one thumb.

'Look how beautiful you are,' he murmurs, 'how wonderful, such a good boy. You intoxicate me, darling.' He brushes his thumb over Renly's bottom lip, and the boy opens his mouth to taste it, pink tongue giving tiny kitten licks to the pad of Oberyn's thumb.

'Sweet boy,' Oberyn groans, kissing him again. In this Renly gives as good as he gets; his kisses are fierce, passionate, and Oberyn quickly loses himself in the slide of the boy's tongue against his own, the quivering of Renly's body underneath him.

When he pulls away, he clenches around Renly's cock, just to tease, and is rewarded with an honest-to-god _sob_. Renly's chest is heaving, cheeks flushed and face screwed up with pleasure, half-crying his need for more, faster, _anything_ ; a few tears are finally squeezed out of the corners of his eyes, and Oberyn watches them roll down his cheeks and into his hair, brushing the wetness away with his thumbs.

'Oh, sweetheart,' he coos, something primal in his chest roaring at having made Renly _cry_ for it after all. 'Sweet boy, darling boy, what's the matter?'

Renly chokes out a laugh, glowering up at him. 'You know damn well what,' he answers, breath hitching as Oberyn completes another slow slide down onto him.

'I do,' Oberyn grins wickedly. 'I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you _beg_ for it.'

' _Please_!' Renly cries out, all pride forgotten. 'Please, fuck, anything, just _let me cum_ -'

'Done,' Oberyn nods. 'But you must make _me_ cum first.' He leans close, close enough for his sweat-damp chest to be within kissing distance of Renly's mouth, to untie him, massaging the blood flow back into his wrists tenderly. Renly sits up, one hand on Oberyn's hip and the other supporting himself on the mattress, and holds him down as he finally takes what he wants.

Oberyn allows him to. He has taken control enough today as it is, and he trusts Renly to keep to the terms of their deal. Sure enough, the hand on his hip moves to his cock, stroking frantically, and within moments he's arching and crying out hoarsely as he cums, painting Renly's chest and stomach white.

' _Fuck_ ,' Renly swears, and Oberyn grins, mouth bloody where he has bitten his lip; Renly closes his eyes and rolls them, pinning Oberyn down with a hand at his throat, a mirror to Oberyn himself earlier, and thrusts once, twice more before he cums with a yell that could shatter glass, tears streaking down his cheeks as he pants and sobs his way through the afterglow.

'Good boy,' Oberyn sighs, breathless, and kisses the tears from his cheeks, running his fingers through Renly's hair gently. 'Sweet boy, good boy.'

Renly smiles, exhausted, and flops against the mattress, making Oberyn laugh before he allows Renly's cock to slip free and lies down beside him, eyes on the boy's flushed, sated face.

'Did I not tell you it would be better for the delay?'

'Oh, shut up,' Renly groans, chuckling, and Oberyn smirks.


End file.
